


Wait For Sleep

by images_words



Series: Atomblazer One-Shots [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dream Theater - Freeform, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: In which John and Ray have a small fight and then miss each other a lot.





	Wait For Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper songfic! This song has been swimming around in my head for some time now, and I was finally able to get something decent out of it. Enjoy!

Ray stared out the window, looking up at the moon, like he was sure John was. John loved looking at the moon. He said he found it soothing.  
 _John._ Ray laughed. John sure could be a piece of work sometimes, but Ray loved him. Even if he had been the one to book them separate hotel rooms just because he was mad at him. Ray hoped that John would stop being angry soon. 

John sighed, flicking the lights off and getting into bed. He wanted Ray. But he had too much pride to go find him. He curled in on himself, wishing Ray was holding him. But he was alone. So he just laid there in silence, waiting for sleep.

Ray laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed John. He tried to be angry at him again, so that maybe he would miss him less, but it didn't work. He just couldn't sleep alone. 

John tossed and turned. The bed felt like a prison, a cold, lifeless metal frame that mocked him, him and his godawful stubbornness and his foolish pride. The breeze coming in through the window seemed to whisper to him, telling him to swallow his pride and go find his love. 

And suddenly he wasn't alone. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and he instinctively snuggled up closer to Ray's chest. "I'm sorry, love," He said softly.  
Ray smiled. "No harm done."  
"How'd you get in?"  
"ATOM suit."  
"...I missed you."  
"Well, I'm here now."


End file.
